Everyday Meetings
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Everday it's the same thing, over and over. But, once in a while, Kabuto wishes for a change.[OroKabu]


**Every Day Meetings**

**blackharu2**

_Do not own... WAH! TT-TT_

**So hey, what's up, how's it crackin' and what not? I saw this was a neeeded pairing (and one I just ADORE) so I _had_ to make one... I'm planning on making either a GaaraTemari or SasukeItachi one (only sibling love, no real incest X3) So, if you like this story, please tell... But for now, just enjoy reading it!**

"Kabuto, bring me Sasuke-kun, I must speak with him," Orochimaru commanded, a smile on his face. Kabuto had no clue what they were doing, but he was always sent to get the darn boy **every _single day!_**

It was always, Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Kabuto got sick of it and hated it. The spy was Orochimaru's right hand man, his favorite spy, his main follower, Kabuto was illustrious to him. Yet the master seemed content to throw away their whole slave-master relationship for that Uchiha brat! Kabuto just wouldn't stand for it.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," he bowed down on one knee then vanished in thin air to get the Uchiha. Eventually the spy ran into him and his glasses glistened evilly. "Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you."

"I don't want to see him. He does this every day." Sasuke said with a bored tone.

"He does _what_ every day?" Kabuto inquired, hoping to receive some information on their..._relationship_.

"All he does is talk to me about what happened that day.. I'm like his walking diary or something," the Sharingan user spat, "and he always talks about the same...person..."

"Person?" the silver haired shinobi asked, anger building. How could Orochimaru like someone and not tell him? Wasn't he his right hand man? His main follower? His...just his? But he would rather tell Sasuke about this person. Rather tell someone who is a traitor, than tell a worshipper of so many years.

"Yeah, just tell him I don't want to see him, okay?" The spy nodded and disappeared again. He walked the corridors, in no hurry to find his master. However, the pondering time was short-lived, as he came to the room the senin was currently in. He stepped in the large room and bent on his knee, bowing his head.

"He wishes some time alone," Kabuto rephrased, "and I found out some..._interesting..._things."

The tea Orochimaru was being offered was hit out of the servant's hands. A scowl overcame the snakeman's face, tongue slithering out. He calmed slowly and let an eerie smirk graced his lips.

"What kind of things?"

"Like how you have some sort of _fetish_ with someone.." he knew those were disrespectful words to use, but he wanted his point across. He wanted Orochimaru to see how mad he was, how upset, how hurt...but mostly, how jealous. A hand came flying his way and grabbed his neck. It pushed him to the ground and a body hovered over him. The extra weight made it hard on his lungs and his glasses were flung half-way across the room, making everything blurry to him.

One hand squeezed the neck, the other pinned a shoulder. One leg was on each side of the spy, who was laying on his back on the stone floor. Orochimaru leaned closer to the boy, his lips just grazing the other's ear. His tongue slithered out and flicked at the ear lobe.

"A _fetish_? Would you like to try again?" his voice sounded sadistic and psychotic. Kabuto's breathing was slow and his cheeks were turning purple, he couldn't speak so he settled for a nod. The older shinobi refused to let go though, keeping a tight grip on the spy. The genin's eyelids began to close, slowly drifting shut as he was given a choice. Inside his head he was either allowed light or dark, he thought about it thoroughly for a moment. Dark was what he choose, because it reminded him of Orochimaru, and he felt himself slip into an unconscious state.

However, before he could fully let go of his awake side, he was given the chance to breathe. He took one shaky breath and instantly the color in his cheeks returned and the crushing feeling of his lungs disappeared. He wondered why he was being kept alive, why he _had_ to live. For Orochimaru, yes, but couldn't he just _die_ once or twice. Like what they did to Sasuke and all his other minions.

Then the topic came again. The same topic that had been swimming in his mind for some time now. Why wasn't he marked? He was a very strong shinobi, very sneaky, and very well skilled. So why wasn't he allowed to be one of the chosen minions of Orochimaru? He wanted to be special, but if he wasn't even chosen by the master, then how special was he.

He pushed the topic to the back of his mind like he did always and sighed. That was when he noticed: Orochimaru hadn't moved. The only thing that changed about their position was that the hand that had a death-like grip on his neck was now pinning his other shoulder.

"Kabuto." the senin hissed, tongue poking toward the ear drum.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea who I have this _fetish _on?" he questioned with an eerie air.

"I do not know, Orochimaru-sama," he replied truthfully.

"Good," the older said, lifting himself off of the boy. He stood up and brushed his clothing, fixing any imaginary wrinkles. He pushed his long hair back with a swift movement and turned his back on the spy, "Now, go get Sasuke-kun."

Kabuto let out a small groan and growled mentally. He rose from his lying position and got on his hands and knees. He moved around the floor slowly, waving his hands in front of him, but he couldn't find his glasses. He continued his blind search until they were placed under his hand. He closed his hand around the object and his finger grazed Orochimaru's skin. He looked up at the shinobi, although his sight was still blurry, and simply stared.

He bent his head and put his glasses on quickly. Once they were on he stood up, a nervous smile painting his lips. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama," he stated before walking out of the room again.

The spy took step after step, searching for the Uchiha once more. Soon he spotted the shorter boy and walked over to him. The raven haired shinobi glared at him as he smiled pleasantly.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, agitated.

"Orochimaru-sama, still wishes to see you," he said in a kind tone, or a fake kind tone...

"Too bad, I'm not going to--" he started.

"Alright, then tell me. Do you ever miss them?" Kabuto interrupted.

"Them?"

"Your.._teammates_."

"...Sometimes..."

"Oh too bad, too bad. Did you have a thing for that one kunoichi?"

"Sakura?"

"I believe that was her name, yes."

"No, I don't."

"What about that _boy_?"

"You mean the dobe?"

"Your blonde partner, do you like him?"

"Naruto? Me, like him? He's a guy, and we are...**were** just best friends."

"Poor, poor you," the spy shook his head, "Anyways, you must see Orochimaru-sama soon."

"Why don't you just keep him company?"

"Orochimaru-sama rather wants to see you at the moment."

"I don't wanna talk to him!"

"He will not be pleased."

"He can stick it up his ass for all I care," Sasuke mumbled, barely audible.

"He might want to know that that's what you want," the other sighed in defeat.

"Why do you want me to go? It's obvious--"

"What's obvious?"

"It's obvious you..don't want me to go."

"Oh but I do. Now hurry, before Orochimaru-sama gets angry," Kabuto said with a smile. The Uchiha sighed and walked with the spy to the oldest shinobi's room. After the boy walked in, Kabuto shut the door after him, the spy stood outside of the room, guarding the room, kind of.

He told himself it wasn't right. He told himself it wouldn't do any good. He told himself Orochimaru would get mad. But he still did it anyways.

Kabuto eavesdropped.

"My dear Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" he heard the croaking voice of his master.

"Just peachy," the younger replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"Well then, how about you tell me about your day. How does that sound?"

"Sickening."

"Alright, you do remember I didn't force you here. You came of your own accord, and now you seem unhappy about it."

"Hn."

"Yes, very well. Sasuke-kun, Itachi misses you dearly?"

"He d-does?" the voice was hesitant.

"Oh yes, he waits still for you to kill him."

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to?"

"Not anymore."

Orochimaru sighed. "He will not be pleased." _He will not be pleased..._

"You sound just like him."

"Who? Itachi?"

"No, Kabuto." The spy felt his heart stop. What would Orochimaru think of him after that statement. Would he think that he was copying his master. Kabuto's mind reeled at what the Uchiha had said.

"Oh? Really? I think he sounds more like me. He's a very good follower."

"Great," he heard a slap on skin on skin, "I just had to get you started."

"Whatever do you mean?" Orochimaru asked..._innocently_.

"Nothing, just keep rambling."

"Why would I ramble?"

"You always do." Kabuto's heart skipped a beat.

"I do?"

"You're always saying stuff like; Oh he's the greatest, he's always obedient, he's so skilled, and on and on." A cloud of crimson had fallen on the spy's cheeks, painting the skin abnormally red. His heart was beating faster then ever and he felt as though the intense heat would kill him.

"Oh, I do? Well then... Kabuto, why are you standing there anyways?" the senin asked. Said shinobi opened the door and walked in, the blush refusing to leave.

"Orochimaru-sama, I was only watching the door."

"No one normally disrupts us."

"Just making sure." he answered, eyes closed behind the lenses.

"Well then, run along," Orochimaru said, "shoo"-ing the spy with a wave of his hand. Instead of going outside the room again though, Kabuto took confident steps toward his master. The elder watched this with a smirk on his face, awaiting the short arrival.

"What is it, Kabu--" the name never fully leaving his lips. Kabtuo had pressed his own firmly against the senin's, eyes slipping close. Once he felt a faint response to the gesture, he pulled back, his own little smile appearing.

"I know who your _fetish_ is." he teased, heading for the door. He heard some chuckling as he walked to the oak object.

"Indeed you do," he heard just before closing the door behind him. Now if only everyday could be like this, he thought, his smile never faltering.

..:Owari:..

**Sorry if it was OOC... Sasuke normally doesn't talk, but then it'd be no fun... And I see Orochimaru as more of the "I'm smart so I'm gonna use big words" kinda guy, X3 So tell me if they were way off... But it is kinda hard to do Kabuto and Oro-chan because I haven't watched Naruto in soooooo long and you don't see them _that _often...**

**Well comment if you like.. And flames are for my arm, so I can burn it! (yay emo-ness!)**


End file.
